With advancement in technology, virtual reality technologies are gaining popularity. Virtual reality (VR) technologies refer to generation of a three-dimensional image or video of a real world environment with which a user can interact using a VR device. In one implementation, such VR device can be a standalone device having VR processing and VR rendering capabilities. In another implementation, a user may wear a VR device to enjoy a VR experience, wherein the VR device comprises a smart phone mounted in a secure manner in a mounting unit provided in a head mounted device (HMD), wherein the smart phone faces lenses of the HMD.
VR devices have been proposed for providing a variety of virtual reality based experience to a wearer such that the wearer is immersed in the virtual reality. However, such VR devices lead to reducing the wearer's ability to sense the real world environment. In one such example, the wearer may not be able to identify stairs. In another such example, the wearer may not be able to identify a speeding car. In one another such example, the wearer may not be able to hear someone calling the wearer or someone knocking at the door.
Additionally, the wearer has to remove the VR device to view and/or interact with the real world environment. However, such removal causes discomfort as the wearer has to perform manual activities, leading to poor user experience. Further, such frequent removals lead to discontinuity in VR experience, thereby further resulting poorer user experience.
Thus, there exists a need for a solution to overcome above-mentioned deficiencies and enable display of information from real world environment while the wearer continues having VR experience.